


Dear Mr Crieff...

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 06/06/15 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fandot Creativity, Gen, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mr Crieff...

   There it was, sitting heavily in his hands.

   A letter shouldn't be so terrifying; it's paper, and ink, and nothing more. Yet, words that were forged from that ink held the verdict on his future.

   Discussion, diagnosis, tests... Prognosis.

   It's hard to see through tear-filled eyes.

   After prognosis came treatment. Treatment that he had to prepare himself for, had to ally with. Fight with.

   Because a positive result meant he was lining up for the hardest fight of his life. True, not as hard as it would have been a few years ago, but still trying.

   His hands, calloused from years of hard manual labour, shake.

   The letter and its envelope are paper; once a tree, it had been cut down, killed, to serve what people felt was a higher purpose.

   Would he die too? His mother believed in God and angels, would he serve a higher purpose with them?

   It’s funny how philosophical one can become in moments like this.

   His calloused hand scrubs through ginger – orange – hair while the other still clutches the envelope.

   He’d always cursed his freckles, and now a mole has grown, asymmetrical, to return his sentiments.

   Bloody pathetic, really.

   Tea lies, cold and forgotten, on the kitchen table. Cold as a corpse.

   No one would keep a dying pilot, surely?

   He takes a breath. He’s thinking too far ahead, going too fast. He calms himself and picks up the letter opener.


End file.
